


Out Of Tune

by Ollieisapossum



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieisapossum/pseuds/Ollieisapossum
Summary: Basically most of the people in the dream smp own/work in a café/restaurantBut in on café in particular there’s some workplace antics going on.Please don’t be too harsh this is my first fanfic and I’m nervous dear god-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Out Of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC UHHHH
> 
> Credit to my friend bav3tt3 who helped me with grammar and stuff!

A tired grumble left Sapnap as his alarm clock blared music. He used to love this song, but now every time he heard it he felt his stomach churn with hatred. He lazily slapped his hand on the “stop” button, causing the song to cut abruptly. He didn’t want to get up, let alone go to work. Sure he went to work with all his friends, but god his bed felt so comfy. It’s as if it was grasping onto him. He slowly sunk deeper into his mattress. Soon after, everything became fuzzy and he was sitting over a cliff with him. As Sapnap’s eyes focused on him, he realized how close the man was to his face. Why was he so up close? Sapnap could feel the man’s breath against his own lips. “Uh-“ Before he could finish what he was saying, he was cut off by the other. “Not now, you need to get up.” He said, pushing his finger onto Sapnap’s lips before suddenly pushing him off. He bolted awake. Maybe that was a sign to get up. Of course, he had gotten all flustered from that, not cool man. He soon sat up and slumped out of his bed. He stretched out his arms, a tired groan escaping him. God, he just got up and he already only has twenty minutes to get ready, or else he’d be late. He scurried around trying to get dressed as soon as possible. Bad wasn’t going to be too happy with him being late, he could already see the look on his face. Eh, he could probably talk him out of it though. As he readjusted the hoodie he’d just put on, he glanced at the clock. Damn, it’s already been ten minutes and all he did was put on a shirt, hoodie, ripped black jeans, socks, his bracelets, and his headband. He muttered, “Shit,” as he scrambled to do his daily hygiene and get his shoes on. He grabbed his lanyard off the table and looked at the clock, five minutes left. As he went to open the door he heard a soft mew and looked down, ‘Fuuuuck’ he thought. “Fiine, I’ll get you breakfast,” he said, currently speed walking into his kitchen. He dumped out the other half of wet cat food into a dish on the ground with the name “Mogwai” engraved into it. “Okay man I really have to go,” he said petting the orange cat before standing up and dashing out the door. He’d have to be in his car in three minutes if he wanted to be on time..ish. He got to his car in six, yep, Bad was definitely going to yell at him. He turned his key, and just like that, his car suddenly came to life. A hot gust of air hit him as the AC turned on. He was gonna keep that off for a little while. He then connected his phone to the car and put his playlist on shuffle. He smirked as the start of ‘Out of Tune’ filled his ears. 

Before he knew it, he was at his workplace. It was a small café located in the town plaza that him and his friends started. It was relatively new, it’s only been open for five months. Compared to some of the other restaurants and stores there, it was like a fetus. He exited his car and he could already see Bad staring him down through the window. As he walked towards the door, Bad walked out and said, “Sapnap, you’re twenty minutes late! You’re lucky no one’s here yet. We’re already low on staff cause Karl and Skeppy are out!”

“Oooooh, Skeppy’s out, that’s why you’ve been a bitch,” Sapnap responded as he walked behind the counter. That’s where he heard that iconic laugh. A long wheeze followed by choked giggles filled his ears. However, before he could see the source of the laugh, Bad started yelling again. Bad gasped, “SAPNAP! LANGUAGE!” He huffed and shook his head disapprovingly. Though, Sapnap just ignored Bad. He headed towards the door to the break room, where they usually store all of their necessities for work. Sapnap walked over to where his apron was hung up on a hook. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the cursed fabric. He swore this thing was out to get him. He carefully put the apron over his head and tied the string behind his back, or so he thought. He went to go walk out and saw the string of the apron in his peripherals. That wasn’t promising. When he grazed his hand down the string, he felt a bump. He let a string of swears slip out as he desperately reached back for the string. He’d just feel stupid if he went out and asked one of the others to tie it, I mean come on. He’s literally a full grown ass man, he can tie a fucking apron. He felt a spark of determination as he grabbed both ends of the strings; he slowly weaved the two ends together. Tying them similarly to how he ties his shoes. Was he safe? Did he finally do it? He let out a shaky breath as he twisted his body so he could kinda see behind him. It looked pretty tied to him. After checking if he had everything he needed, he pushed the door open and walked behind the counter. Surprisingly, some people were actually there, which was a rare sight to see. Hearing everyone’s customer service voices was weird too. You’d think he’d be over that by now, but no. It’s just so different when you hear, “Hi! Welcome to the Muffinteer Café! How may I help you today?” Come out of the same person who said, “I ate cat shit.” Sapnap still bugs Dream about that. Sapnap walked over to his area, which was, of course, the pastry display. He was put in charge of the pastries, which he didn’t mind. Baking was actually quite calming for him. It helped with how hectic the workplace could get. It also allowed him to throw flour at people if they were pissing him off, or powdered sugar if he was feeling nice. One thing he did hate, however, was how there was glass over where he worked, so people could just watch him. I mean, he’s used to it by now, but before, he’d get so nervous that at one point he almost cut off the tip of his finger. Anyways, besides that, he grabbed the roller that was under the counter and started. Every time he put the dough on his work space, he slapped it as if it was a nice, big- PUMPKIN! He definitely hit it harder than intended, because a loud slap noise echoed across the entire café, which just made him burst out into laughter. As all the customers looked over at him, he heard a snort behind him. “SapNap!” Dream yelled as he started to break down into a fit of laughter. “WE’RE POPPING OFF!” George shouted as he entered the café. His arms were in the air, attempting to make some kind of entrance. Bad clearly was not having it, so he just rolled his eyes and continued taking the order of the customers in front of him. As soon as the customers left the store, Bad was on George, starting to drill him about his habit of being late. Sapnap couldn’t even really make out what he was saying, because he was too focused on throwing powdered sugar at Dream, whilst also making sure that he didn’t throw any back. “DREEEAAM!” Sapnap screamed as the masked man threw a handful of powdered sugar straight in sapnaps face “Look, you're a panda now!” 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Sapnap said, shoveling flour into his hand. No more Mr. Nice Sapnap. Dream ran for it, zooming past George and Bad, where he heard a “SLOW DOWN, YOU MUFFINHEAD!” as he passed. He could tell Sapnap wasn’t too far behind, mainly because of taunts. 

“Shitshitshitshitnonono-” is all that left the masked man as he took a harsh right, straight into a dead end. Soon after, he heard cackling. The other cooed, “Dreeaam~” as he approached. The next thing he could see was white, and only white, as the handful of flour was thrown at him. Dream wheezed out a laugh, though this felt different somehow. Like there was more to this than it seemed. Which there was, seeing from how he had a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest which wasn’t there before, or maybe it was and he just didn’t realize; it just didn’t feel right. This didn’t feel right. Well, it did feel right, but not normal.


End file.
